Highligters, A Mating Dance and Choking on Yoshio's Sushi
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: Andy stayed after Paris and she is not happy about Miranda's new man in her life after Stephen's divorce. Read how choking on Yoshio's sushi changes that.


Andy had stayed after Paris, she had been so close to walking away from Miranda Priestly and quitting her job but she had changed her mind, she just decided to stay and strangely enough Miranda kept her on.

Andy knew _she_ saw her walk away near the fountain, ignoring her call and even toss her phone in the fountain but ten minutes later, Andy came back and sat down next to Miranda at the catwalk show as if she never once left her side.

Miranda never brought it up.

She even had the hotel concierge send up a new phone for Andy.

It wasn't even taken out of her paycheck that month.

Nate had moved out when she got back to New York, and somehow Andy was okay about it, she claimed the middle of the bed and she had never been happier, now newly single and she was not dating anybody because she was still hung up on her stylish white haired boss, who she had absolutely no chance with.

Powerful and beautiful and newly divorced this month, from Stephen. He had been horrible to Miranda through the divorce.

It had been ugly.

Andy tried to make Miranda's days better.

Andy cared about her. A lot as Nate had accused leaving for Boston. Andy didn't deny it. She really did. More than she should.

Page Six was endlessly speculating about future partners for Miranda.

It was narrowed down to a list of three.

Unfortunately each one of them, resembled the best looking men Andy had ever seen in her life, one was a carbon copy of Aidan Turner, another guy was a silvery haired cross between a late JFK Jr. and every screen idol Andy's grandmother adored, he was named Yon and of course he was a telecommunications millionaire who wore crisp Kamakura shirts and knew his wine and art.

He had an accent, but Miranda didn't click with him. To Andy's big relief.

Then there was the hunk with dimples named Wilcley who Andy thought was too suave and he liked banana lime smoothies. His Dakota Sport Retriever didn't get along with Patricia. Patricia well being was important to Miranda.

Andy tried to ignore it, that the most desired and richest men in the city wanted to date Miranda, each of them moved in Miranda's social orbit with parties and events she frequently attended but _her_ dragon lady had the twins and Runway to devote herself to.

Miranda didn't have time to date.

Also not forgetting about Patricia, Miranda was told her pet was in need of quality time with her, which was important.

The divorce had ramifications of upsetting her St. Bernard just as much as Cassidy and Caroline. That's what Miranda's dog therapist assured her at two hundred dollars an hour.

Andy also knew Miranda's social diary didn't have time for any of New York's most eligible bachelors' pursuing her. Maybe a week in March 2017 could be penciled in, Andy almost suggested that but refrained from sharing her opinion on Miranda's love life.

"Andrea I need highlighters."

Andy went to the supply closet, grabbing a few for her white haired boss, to give her a choice.

Emily was taking a call from a showroom in Milan.

Clasping them in her hand, Andy hurried in, her strides were in a rush towards Miranda's desk.

Not expecting Miranda to collide into her.

Grabbing her waist, gripping a hold of Miranda's hips to catch her. "Woah, there." Andy could kick herself. She said _Whoa,_ there to Miranda, like she was a horse.

Flickering her eyes across to the large office window, it wouldn't be too far a walk to hurl herself out of it.

Still aware she held Miranda to her.

She felt really good beneath her fingers, studying Miranda's face closely.

Her never faltering piercing blue eyes held hers with a glint of something Andy couldn't read in them and lowered to look pointedly at Andy's fingers holding her waist.

Feeling her assistant's long fingers still curled around her waist intimately.

With Andrea's fingers cinching her Alexander McQueen Long-sleeved Scalloped Paisley Lace Wrap Dress pressed so close, Miranda almost gasped, she needed to get Andrea to let her go.

Right now.

Andy knew the rules and saw it develop in her blue eyes. Miranda wanted her to let go. Immediately, by the set of her mouth thinning at touching her.

Crestfallen. Was Andy that disgusting to her?

Letting go instantly from that clear look of Andy daring to touch her, Andy flushed, handing out to her the highlighters.

Bright neon fluorescent yellow, pink and green.

She gave her a variety to choose from.

Miranda took one from Andy with a strange expression on her face. It was almost as if she was trying hard not to smile at her.

"What is this, Andrea?" Miranda neutrally asked, holding it up and looking bewildered by the pen.

Andy glanced at the pens she'd brought her. "Highlighters." She supplied, it was sort of obvious, Miranda had asked for them, only minutes ago.

What now, did Miranda not like fluorescent pink or neon yellow?

"I meant highlighters for hair for the shoot." Miranda explained softly.

Andy understood instantly. Apologizing profusely as Miranda still held one highlighter between her fingers still staring at it almost bemused with it.

Great. Miranda once again thought she was a complete idiot about fashion.

Proving it almost daily to her elegant boss, by bringing her neon highlighters.

Embarrassed chocolate brown eyes tried not to make eye contact with the Editor and mentally dug a big hole to jump right into.

Andy lowered her eyes to the carpet. Stricken, now Miranda's was clearly laughing at her.

Miranda caught her arm, almost in a brush of reassurance.

Dropping her hand immediately as she followed Andy's shocked eyes at her ivory fingers stroking her assistant's bare arm.

"Andrea just go to Duane Reed on the corner. Oh and also Andrea I want to put _this_ to bed by seven. Tell Nigel, that Irv will not tolerate any overspending for this shoot."

Andy just stared. Miranda had most definitely caressed her arm and was talking about putting this to bed. Moistening her now dry lips.

Finding her voice. "Sure thing Miranda, to bed it is."

"Keep this on the sheets…err company sheets." Miranda urged out, suddenly becoming very engrossed with the view of the sidewalk, seventeen floors down.

Andy would keep it on the sheets, the company spreadsheets.

Miranda massaged her temple. What was wrong with her? Put it to bed and keep it on the sheets while staring at Andrea's mouth.

She had to stop this at once.

Trying not to watch Andrea's figure walking away and back to her desk.

Then one Friday morning, Miranda was sent flowers and the sender of these exquisite flowers called Miranda up.

Andy had named him the Billionaire Suit Guy.

His name was Spencer. He was the Aidan Turner's long lost twin. Just greyer and he was perfect. An absolute Adonis. Like a Manhattan anatomically correct Ken doll. Andy knew her days were numbered.

Spencer Wolcott had asked Miranda out and escorted her to one function and he was being speculated as the next Mr. Priestly and he also happened to be having a working lunch with her today.

Andy clenched her teeth, boy she hated Mitzi's Social Blog on Page Six listing Spencer's many accomplishments, Andy had a few too.

Like did he get first place in a spelling bee in Grade 3 and certified in CPR as Andy read that Spence did the Iron Man and just gave millions to an inner city kids project, so, big deal, Andy donated her time to soup kitchens and gave a five dollars a month to a children's charity.

She'd read all about him at her desk and had slumped with every word about Spencer spotted leaving Miranda's townhouse early one morning last weekend after a date.

He stayed the night.

Andy was crushed.

Studying the picture, he was caught by cameras clicking, leaving Miranda's townhouse after three, and wearing last night's tux. With his bow tie loose. So much for dragon celibacy.

Andy's eyes grew greener with jealousy until she was a dish of wobbly, lime green jelly jealousy boiling inside herself, staring at him. Spence had sex with Miranda. Tapping the mouse with a hard click.

Spence was lately these last few weeks, always with her.

Miranda on his arm made Andy wince as he'd surprised her with jaw dropping gifts and now sharing lunch today.

Spence was rich as Andy had seen last weekend.

Andy was _sooooo_ very late to the event. Never was she ever super slick in heels and these were new, given on loan by Nigel.

Pretty, and apparently costs two months' rent on her feet, Andy was giving 'em an unsure whirl.

Walking along a rather slick walkway with bushes on both sides, Andy's complete attention was on Siri helping her navigate where in The Hamptons she was exactly.

It was a beach party that perfect Spencer was hosting and Andy wasn't sure this was his place.

Emily's IM was frantic. **Miranda is asking where you are.** Emily's emoijis were frantic to her.

Andy quickly typed back her reply as she walked along the pathway, not noticing anything approaching her and collided hard into something solid.

Ending up face first in a bush with her dress up around her ears while simultaneously blurting out a very lady like "Ah fuck my wrist!"

Feeling hands helping her up and also pushing down her sundress.

"Thanks." Turning and letting loose a full humiliated smile, her mouth hung open to who it was, her boss.

Miranda steadied her.

"Are you okay?"

Pulling out a few small twigs from her hair and brushing herself off. "I'm fine." Andy lied and now winced that Miranda just saw she was wearing a thong.

Great she'd probably never seen an ass that big.

"I guess I need to work on my walking in heels and my mating dance." Andy grinned at Miranda, realizing what she'd just said to the icy Editor, wanting to stuff both of her expensive shoes in her mouth.

Miranda didn't say anything back, as she just took Andy's hand in hers and examined her wrist carefully. "You need ice on that."

"It's really not that bad." Andy insisted. Trying to release her hand from Miranda's grip.

"Don't be so stubborn. Andréa. Let me help you."

She gave her a look that Andy recognized. It was a look that said I wasn't to challenge her on this. Andy had seen the same look from her mom more times than she could count.

On Miranda it was scarier.

Yanked by her good hand into Spencer's huge beach house.

Miranda had first run ice on it soothingly, Andy saw her bite her lower lip which sheened pink as she wrapped it up intently as Andy just sat on a nautical striped bench, mute.

Her pale fingertips still lingering on Andy's knuckles. "All done."

"Th-thanks," Andy stuttered out. Almost lost for words with Miranda's gentle ministrations.

"Not a problem. Emily will do the typing and phones for you from now on. You are not to strain it. Andrea. Understand." She stated softly.

"Miranda there you are." Spence offered his arm.

Miranda left Andy still staring after her.

Looping his arm around her at the party.

In one word seeing him with her, Andy was jealous. Really jealous, she swore Miranda just stared at her all evening as Spence talked on and on about reeling in a 70lb mackerel off Jekyll Island, Andy sipped her drink as he'd began bragging about grilling a swordfish for Miranda at the party in her honor and how he had a amazing time fishing in the Gulf for bonito that he wanted her to experience. Trophy fishing was a passionate hobby of his and he spear fished and was Padi certificated.

Jeez big deal, one holiday, Andy went ice fishing investing in flannel long johns with her Uncles on a lake.

Spence was always with her, at the charity gala last week, _he_ went with her as her date and Andy darkly watched them, looking like a couple, greeting different glamourous guests that Andy knew from film and music.

That night, Andy left and went to a bar, she requested a few Fiona Apple and Gin Blossom songs and woke up next to a girl named Dinah with a thumb ring who'd given her a Black Swan kiss.

It could've been worse, Andy could have woken up sporting a septum ring or missing a liver.

Dinah took her out to breakfast on her and knew all about Miranda, apparently Andy had burst into tears about her after sex.

Crying during one night stand sex was weird and wet.

Wearing shades sliding down her nose and really late for work because of stuffing her face with buttery pancakes on Dinah, and having a hangover pounding in her head, and wanting to hang herself with dental floss, she had somewhere in her purse, Andy rushed to her desk, Emily was livid at her being just twenty minutes late and Miranda zeroed in on Andy's interesting appearance in last night's creased clothes and immediately saw it, the hickey on her collarbone and treated her like crap for days after.

Andy gave a look right back at Miranda, she was a single twenty something, allowed to have sex. Anytime she wanted.

Miranda had no hold on her sex life.

And Dinah and she had _done it_ , if only she could just remember half of it.

Miranda certainly was having _it_ with him, Spencer, leaving her place early that morning also speculated by Mitzi's social blog that a dragon engagement was imminent, so Andy had sex in jealous retaliation.

Runway was not a vow of chastity she took on.

Clutching her head as Emily's plummy haughty voice went right through her head all morning. Really wishing Starbucks made hangover remedies. Noticing Miranda with a savage glint in her eye, made her shred documents for an hour.

Her morning went great though after overhearing how Spencer owned a cabin, Andy almost snorted at the image of Miranda even attempting camping or hiking.

Mr. Tanned, Handsome and Rich was also ruggedly outdoorsy.

Oh yeah, Miranda was so give her the outdoors and nature and strap a Marmot backpack on her.

Snorting at that image of immaculate cosmopolitan Miranda in the woods, that would never happen.

Andy's eyes narrowed on _him_ arriving at Runway's office today, he'd brought Miranda beautiful flowers again, this time roses from Landeau, and Andy was instructed to show him into Miranda's office as soon as he arrived.

He was early by ten minutes.

Smart, punctual and a skier, Andy inside grumbled. Her big smile faltering. _Perfect Bastard._

Hearing Spencer talk all about skiing on Harvard's ski team, he had salt and pepper hair and he was tall and he kept having his hand on the small of her back and _she let him_ do so and he had KE.

Killer eyes.

Andy really hated him.

Emily thought 'Call me Spence' Spencer was gorgeous and Nigel even had a slight crush. Clackers just stopped and stared at him.

What in hell did everyone see in him, sure he was built like Chris Hemsworth and his hair was always in place, as she yanked up her files as her eyes never left them, almost feeling Miranda's gaze on her.

Slumping, Andy was getting ready to hear he was taking her on a romantic weekend or off scuba diving to Bali.

Didn't he know her white haired lady was spoken for? By her. Unrequitedly.

Miranda was not his prize swordfish to reel in.

Andy had lost her appetite at her desk, watching them through the computer screen reflection. Miranda despite endlessly stressing out every employee around her daily was all smiles, and flirting as Andy just stared at _her_ , how she was leaning in and touching his broad shoulder.

Miranda was still the same though to her staff around her, Spencer here or not, she was acerbic as ever and this lunch hour was very vicious to Emily and especially even more so, to Andy and anyone breathing in her vicinity about Smith & Wollensky closed for renovations.

No steak usually made Miranda get in a icy fury. Andy exhaled out as Emily had made her tell Miranda the news.

"Get Spence and me, sushi then. Spence loves it."

So Spence loves sushi. Great. Andy wanted to vomit.

Andy scrunched up her nose, she didn't like sushi in particular being a vegetarian but since Miranda asked for it, and Andy was her assistant and couldn't say no, not to Miranda, if Miranda wanted snow in a box, Andy would somehow get it for her, their eyes met for a moment, Andy must've been imagining Miranda's blush as her eyes just now went blue ice on hers as Andy swallowed and scrambled away, deciding she would go fetch the best sushi she could get this lunch hour in midtown Manhattan.

Emily gave her the company card to use.

Andy came rushing back with it from a place better than Masa. _Yoshio's._

Miranda watched Andrea setting lunch up for her, staring at her lean calves, revealed with Andy's constant moving about with her skirt, her long limber legs moved gracefully captivating Miranda's eyes.

Chiding herself, she was out of bounds, Andrea was involved with somebody by the love bite on her collarbone, her imagination was running wild lately but sometimes she swore Andrea looked at her with Spence with pure jealousy, Miranda shook it off.

Andrea must think she was on a rebound with Spence. That must be it.

Miranda stared at Andrea's figure, she had to not do this so often, Andrea hadn't noticed yet, she had to stop, admiring Andrea's long burnished hair and the way her tapered long fingers brushed along the linen napkins placing both folded in empty water goblets, she'd been thinking about the chirpy brunette constantly, like how kissable her mouth looked most days, and liking her cute dorky way more and more.

Andrea was an exception to all her set rules.

Somehow she sunnily broke each one and Miranda didn't mind at all.

Andrea, she thought about constantly. Was her wrist okay from falling in that bush? What did she like to do on weekends? Miranda wanted to know Andrea completely. What did she enjoy in the city? What kind of writer did she want to be? What films did she watch? What books did she read and love. Many things she wished to discover about Andrea. All had nothing to do with Runway. Andrea it seemed was on her mind a lot, like the night she almost slept with Spence but saw Andrea's face.

Spence was fumbling for a condom.

He was a great kisser, he was also very… looking down at his bulging Brooks Brother's boxer briefs. Endowed.

Miranda couldn't do this. Not with him.

Imagining dark hair and soft lips and slim smooth hips.

Putting the brakes on Spence.

He zipped and left but was met by the press who snapped him leaving her townhouse. Captioning Dragon Lady's late night visitor. That tattler Mitzi being a social gossip with the headline of A Billionaire and a Dragon in Bed.

Even the twins father called her about Spence. Spence was nice and a perfect date with her but he just wasn't who she wanted to...

Miranda stared at Andrea longingly.

Andy just studied him out of the corner of her eye.

He had everything Miranda would want. Looks. Wealth. Andy gritted her teeth, he was everything she wasn't. A perfect third Mr. Priestly for her.

Not noticing how Miranda was watching her intently, filling up another crystal glass of cabernet, Andy placed the raw fish on the fine china plates.

Andy's tongue darted out in concentration with the seaweed salad, she hoped Spence choked on this kale.

Miranda saw Andrea was deep in arranging Yoshio's sushi for them, how could she ever have hurled out she was stupid and fat. She was in one word. Beautiful.

Miranda almost got lost in her warm brown eyes that light up when she talks about anything which Andrea did around Emily and Nigel. So often Andrea became quieter with her near her.

Chewing her lower lip resigned. This had to just stop at once, Miranda berated herself harshly.

Andrea was never going to love her back.

She had to distribute Andrea elsewhere, and soon, get rid of her, searching for where to place Andrea, to be away from her, for good.

Pondering one choice, she could give her over to Nigel. Miranda decided against that immediately.

That would mean Andrea was still at Runway, near her.

Miranda glanced at Spence who was talking to her about if the twins liked hiking as she suddenly came up with the one person who mentioned to her, being in need of an assistant and with Andrea not around her daily she could stop being such an old fool about a girl half her age, who was only just her assistant, nothing more even though she wished and dreamed for more.

Sometimes it was as if, Andrea almost looked at her in a 'I want you" way.

Andrea didn't care about her. The kind brunette didn't even like her really.

Her look in the car in Paris, told Miranda enough. Andrea tolerated her only. Nothing more there. Andrea tolerating her was something Miranda didn't know how to navigate.

"Andrea."

Andy's snapped her head up, getting out her notebook swiftly.

"Please sit."

Andy eyes were huge, and worried as Miranda indicated the chair right across from her desk, her fingers rested on her art deco necklace pendant of lapis which brought out her pretty eyes.

"Do you want to remain here at Runway?" Miranda had stepped in front of Andrea, leaning against her glass desk.

Andy stared at her wordlessly. More than anything, Andy wanted to remain near Miranda. "Uh…y-yes I do, Miranda. I like working here. I've learned lots of stuf- things."

"Good to know, Runway has educated you on _things_. Andrea, I feel here with me...at Runway you've outgrown. Spencer's Vice President needs a new assistant, his last PA is on maternity. I think you will be perfect for the role. It is not writing but Andrea, I want you to consider and accept it and start in the position by Monday morning."

Miranda coral lips thinned at Andrea blank face and un-enthusiasm.

Spencer went to shake her hand in welcome. Andy didn't take it.

Andy just stared at her dumbstruck. Miranda wanted her gone. _By Monday. That soon. To go work for him!?_

Andrea's behavior was embarrassing her.

"This Monday?"

Miranda's brows arched than drew together. "Yes. This Monday. Andrea this is an opportunity that I expect you to take on." Her eyes willing her to stop being obtuse.

"I can't do that." Andy blurted this out fast to her without thinking or filtering her mouth towards Miranda.

Miranda elegantly crossed back to her desk, her slender fingers pressed to her chin, the way she once first took all of Andrea in that first time they met, why was Andrea being so ungrateful to her. It had a salary increase and had a good health care package. Six weeks paid holiday. A desk she could stay at.

Runway was never where she wanted to be. It was her Runway or Auto Universe that Andrea was given a choice of. Monster cars or the Medusa of the 17th Floor.

At least Miranda didn't need to be simonized.

Andrea didn't even like fashion. She hated it and _her_ more.

"You _can't_ accept. Why?" Waspishly interrogating Andy coolly.

'Because I just… Miranda I don't want it."

Andy tried to find the right words without blurting out about her feelings of not just liking or admiring her stunning boss but also being in hell of desire and in an incredibly sexually and romantically attracted to her way of I love you, like you Miranda.

She'd be working for Spence here, the future partner to Miranda.

Andy couldn't do it.

"Miranda do you want me to leave?" Andy asked evenly. Hoping Miranda said something else like she needed her to stay near her. For perhaps, say forever.

"Yes. Yes. I do." Miranda honestly shared, completely missing how those words crushed Andy, as she began eating using chopsticks for her sushi, sourly.

Why was Andrea being _so difficult_ these last few weeks? Holding her bite elegantly up.

She certainly was having sex by that claim on her neck. Swallowing her bite irritably at that thought of Andrea having sex. She did not and would not think of Andrea partaking in sex. _No_. She did want that image forming in her head of how Andrea might be in bed.

Snapping at Andrea.

"It's time you go to a new job, you've outgrown this role of assisting me. There is no reason for you to stay on as my assistant Andrea any longer."

Andy swallowed the hurt, reflected in her large brown eyes that Miranda didn't look up at, as she was told there was no reason at all for Miranda to need Andy to stay on.

Andy just stared as she stood up. "I guess, I have to do this right now. I quit. Miranda."

Miranda's went rigid in her chair, her eyes flashed up at her. Icier. "Very well. If that is what you want, Andrea. Clear out your desk immediately. Inform Emily to call HR. That's all."

Half of Miranda was absolutely livid at Andy being so difficult about this job offer and also being so rude to Spence and just suddenly deciding to just quit.

Right now. At 12:45.

The other half of Miranda really wanted her to not quit. To stay beside her. Stubbornly staunching that feeling down.

Why was Andrea Sachs always so difficult with her? The brunette was impossible and Andrea always riled her most days with how nothing she snarled or requested of her fazed the smiling leggy girl.

"You want to know what I want Miranda." Andy folded her toned arms.

What exactly did Andrea want? Miranda wondered.

Turning down this job was as immature as throwing company property like the phone into that Parisian water fountain. Which she overlooked. Everybody had an off day. Even her Andrea.

Perhaps, she should have offered a job, writing at one of Elias Clarke's other magazines. Like a political or travel periodical that you skim through in the loo or swipe from the dentist office.

"Miranda, there's something you need to hear, before I leave you."

Miranda didn't look at Andy. She couldn't. Bracing herself for Andy's opinion of her.

Waspishly speaking to Andrea, her icy shield cocooning her. "Sherri in HR will tell you when to expect your last paycheck." Looking past Andy's shoulder as her blue eyes flit back to narrow icier on that. Marring Andrea's skin.

That love bite.

Miranda's stormy blue eyes were sharp, and narrowed to slits on it.

"I want you. I'm in love with you. Miranda. Just thought you should know that and I still quit."

Miranda had just taken a bite of her lunch, listening, priming herself for Andrea saying things that would hurt her no shatter her heart especially from her, stilling at Andy's words…what?...she loves her…gasping and subsequently starting to choke, her pale face turning red, her eyes started to tear, as she was gasping for air while waving to her throat.

Spence just froze. Not knowing what to do.

Andy reacted quickly, Miranda was choking on Yoshio's sushi roll, giving her the Heimlich maneuver, which expelled the piece of sushi with force it flew out.

Miranda cleared her airway nosily and ungracefully.

Andy was over her, urging her gently. "Miranda! Just take it slow." Steadied by Andy who was worried about her with doe eyes widened to their maximum diameter at how Miranda was staring at her.

"Y-you love me." Miranda's voice hoarsed out.

Andy still held her up, in her arms. Her eyes flickering open wider and now holding Miranda's blue ones. "Yes…yes I do."

Letting Miranda almost go instantly at her look to her.

Andy visibly gulped. Was Miranda going to verbally eviscerate her now? For falling in love with her.

A rasping voice made a small firm plea. "No Andrea do not stop holding me. You have one more minute in my employ."

Blue eyes took in Andy's terror, threading her ivory fingers through dark brown hair carefully and assuringly.

Miranda decided to show her brunette how she felt about her declaration of being in love with her, she flattened her palms to Andy's shirt, gripping the lapel as she leaned up and pressed her mouth to Andrea's, slowly and sensually expressing her answer back to Andy's shocked but responding to her lips.

Spence just stared at them both kissing. Disgusted by them.

"It's gonna take a lot more than saving Miranda from choking on sushi to get her to spread her legs."

Andy stopped kissing Miranda and wanted to punch Spence. Right in his perfect _Crest white strip teeth_. Stopped by Miranda pulling her back not to.

"Spence our lunch date is over. I don't think we click. If ever. Because I've found Andrea here, is someone that I simply have to spread my legs for forever. Oh and Spence, I hate sushi and I hate fishing. Leave."

Andy rumbled a laugh, which vibrated through her, still embracing Miranda, glancing at the clock. Still five seconds left working for Miranda.

Spence left with a slew of slurs. Ice Dyke. Dragon cock tease.

"I still quit." Andy shared this.

Miranda caressed her face, still on the cream carpet.

"Miranda. I'll need to give two weeks to you." Andy stated seriously, kissing the tip of her fingers.

Miranda pink lips parted as Andy ran her fingers along her sides, giving a squeeze.

"Yes you should do so, but I think since you quit so suddenly and it is…" glancing over at her desk clock, "one now. My former assistant being you, I did make her slot this lunch till three."

Andy still held her as Miranda reached up for something on her desk. Taking the phone in her lap.

Pressing for Emily on speaker. "Emily I do not want to be disturbed till quarter to four."

"Yes. Miranda. Andrea is with you?"

"Andréa is assisting me with the Spring Issue." Miranda's sharp reply, cut a gasping Emily off.

That big unstylish bovine bumpkin getting to experience that opportunity with Miranda. Glaring at the closed door.

Slowly loosening the calf leather and silk belt cinching her waist as Andy watched transfixed.

"We do have some time to come to a meting out a fully accepted my letting you go agreement." Her blue eyes different to anyway Andy knew them on hers.

Sparkling and something naughty in them, Andy liked dancing in them.

"So since I'm assisting you with spring…what can I assist you with Ms. Priestly?"

Miranda smirked at Andy.

"Oh, some of this I'd like." Beginning a kiss that parted her full sensual mouth as she brushed her tongue over Andy's lower lip and inside.

Andy returned it as Miranda pulled back. "Also this." Miranda's hands caressed Andy.

Andy clasped her closer to her as Miranda wiggled off her blood red crocodile tipped black heels, guiding Andy.

"Definitely this." Miranda informed as her lacy bra was traced with Andy's dancing fingers.

"Some of this Ms. Priestly?" Andy teased back.

Parting her smooth thighs with a slow palm of Andy's between them as she slid Miranda's black hose down.

"Yesss."

Andy knew Miranda had a private room off her office meant for just her, that was usually used for yoga or for her to have a minute or two of quiet and if Miranda's masseuse came to the office, it was also complete with a wall of water to chill out to.

Andy had it recently stocked with towels. Which might come in use as Andy and her kissed against it.

Softly, slickly and wetly.

Returning her kiss with equal gusto, Andy pulled back from her.

Miranda's lids were shut but flit open at Andy stopping this kiss. " _What?_ What is it Andy?"

Andy never thought she'd be thrilled how that jerk Spence wanted sushi for lunch with Miranda.

"You choked when I said I loved you?"

Miranda stilled. "Yes I was not expecting you to say that…you saying it came as quite a shock to me…you've always brought the unexpected to me. Haven't you Andy?"

Andy blinked. Miranda just said Andy, for the first time ever to her. "Yeah. I guess I do that with you, don't I?" Grinning as her blouse clung damp to her. "I intend to do unexpected always for you."

Miranda gave a long look to Andy. "Don't ever stop." Slipping off her Alexander McQueen holding Andy's attention. Not caring if it was wet now.

Andy's dark eyes sparkled as she slid to her knees, settling between Miranda's legs who gripped the wall, feeling her lingerie slide down by Andy's eager fingers.

Before pressing her soft lips to nuzzle Miranda's inner thigh. "I'm just glad it wasn't a Korean chicken ball." Andy proclaimed.

Looking down at Andrea on her knees, seeing the wanting her eyes. "You know Ms. Priestly, if you wanted me to put my arms around you, you just had to ask me. My dragon always so demanding of me …"

Cut off with a laugh and a deeper kiss.

Emily definitely heard a laugh. Not Andrea's loud big booming unrefined laugh.

It was Miranda's.

Poor unfashionable Andrea. Miranda was ridiculing and mounting her verbally about color shades again.


End file.
